The Divine Crisis
by ApollotheNinja
Summary: Cole Serafino, son of Hestia and Luna Jones, Eye of Bast, meet each other, teaming up to fight a group that seemingly found the ability to kill gods, and they plan to use that ability. Meet old and new characters, both from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kane Chronicles
1. Cole

**Hey Guys, first time writer, long time reader. This is ApollotheNinja, but just call me Apollo for short. This is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so I am still trying to find out how this works. This book will include content from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Hero's of Olympus, Trials of Apollo, and Kane Chronicles and this will take place five years after Burning Maze. I wasn't a big fan of the Magnus Chase books, so I won't be adding it, sorry Magnus Chase fans. By the way, my vocabulary skills aren't the best so I hope you will excuse that. (Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Hero's of Olympus, or any other Rick Riordan books. I am not Rick Riordan, I wish). Anyways, onto the first chapter of Divine Crisis.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

So, just a standard day for a demigod, well, at least for me. Always on the run, in the middle of an alley, battling flying metal birds fire coming out of my hands and a sword.

It may seem like a horrible day, since I am being attacked by monsters, but I've encountered much worse, this was a walk in the park.

There was a boy watching this, pulling his mom, who was on the phone, to try to show her the birds.

"Look Mommy, pelicans," exclaimed the boy.

"That's nice honey," said the mom, pulling the boy along, not looking up from her phone. Curtesy of the Mist.

I bobbed. I weaved. I tried to get away from the knive-like feathers being thrown by the Stymphalian birds. One tried to dive bomb me, but I caught him by the wing, heating him up to such a temperature that he started to melt. Another shot a feather at me, slicing my cheek.

 _Now_ I was pissed.

I cleaved the wing off one of the remaining three birds with my sword, causing him to crumble to dust. Another feather sliced my knee. My rage started to build.

Then I launched a fire ball at the both of them with the weirdest battle cry ever.

"Die, you flying silverware!"

Hey I was mad, do you blame me?

The birds turned to dust on impact.

I turned Wildfire (yes I name my weapons, don't judge me) back into a watch and looked at it. _Shoot, I'm late to my job at Dunkin Donuts. Seriously, Cole how did you get distracted this easily._

Yes, me, a powerful, pyrokinetic demigod, working as a Dunkin Donuts employee. Well, my day job at Dunkin Donuts gives me money and my full time job as a demigod just gives me monsters and a seriously screwed up life.

* * *

It wasn't always like this. My mom was Hestia, which is strange because she is a virgin goddess, but she couldn't resist my dad, Jonathan Serafino, they were inseparable.

My dad was a centurion in a camp called Camp Jupiter and was a legacy of Apollo. He was a great leader and warrior, but he lived and worked outside of Camp Jupiter, his coverup for me was that he was a cop. He named me Cole after coal, you know, the rock that can burn.

End then the worst day of my life happened.

My dad was sent on a mission to take out a dangerous and unknown assailant, so he took ten men with him and set out.

They found him and the men a few days later slaughtered like sheep.

I lived at an orphanage that was run by nuns after that and was constantly tormented.

I discovered my abilities in there when I burned one of my tormentors in self defense.

The nuns saw this and thought I was some kind of devil child. So I ran away five years ago when I was twelve and lived like this ever since.

I learned my past when I found a letter sent by my mom. The letter told me about my dad's "job", her being a goddess, and Greek mythology being real.

She left me Wildfire so I could defend myself and have kept it ever since.

* * *

I got to Dunkin Donuts a half hour late and was greeted by my boss.

Big Joe had his arms crossed.

"Where were you?" He demanded

Joe was in his fifties and had a well trimmed grayish beard, he was a heavyset man who was all about business.

"Some random birds dive bombed me, I think they were pelicans," I told him.

That was at least half true.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, I could fire you right on the spot Cole Seraphino."

Then we both broke into grins and hugged each other.

"Good to see you Cole."

"Good to see you Pops," I said, calling him by his old nickname.

"Ah, again with the nickname," he said.

"Oh come on, I know you love it," I countered. He wasn't actually my dad, all the employees call him that because he had been working here for twenty-five years.

"Get to work Cole" he said, patting him on the back before leaving.

* * *

I got behind the counter and served my first costumer if the day, a girl about his age with a black sweater, jeans, and a ponytail.

"Hey can I get a cappuccino please?"

I filled up a cup and gave it to her.

"Thanks."

Then she sat down next to a middle aged lady dressed in black.

My heart skipped a beat, the lady had snakes for hair and sunglasses.

Medusa.

She spotted me and smiled coldly, doing a little finger wave. Then she reached for her sunglasses, preparing to turn me to stone.

I shut my eyes quick, and reached for my watch-sword, then heard the sound of metal slicing through air.

I opened my eyes.

The chick from earlier had a knife plugged into Medusa's chest, turning to dust just a few moments after.

Nobody noticed a thing except me.

She put the knife away, took her coffee, and walked out.

She knew that Medusa was a monster. She saw through the mist, but I somehow knew that she wasn't a demigod.

I looked to Joe.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Hurry," he said back.

I snuck out the back door, ditching my DD employee clothes and following the girl about a dozen yards behind.

 _Who is she,_ I thought

There is only one way to find out.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this, thank you for reading this, I will upload stories when I feel like it, so I don't have a set schedule, but I will keep makeing stories. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	2. Luna

**Alright guys, story number two. (Discaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles, this is merely a fanfiction).**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

I was running across the rooftops, there was a strange monster, it was humanoid with no skin, like that one monster from Attack on Titan, he also had rooster-like qualities like wings and feet (gross). Then I decided wheel around and face him.

"Okay KFC, what do you want," I said.

"It's Face of Horror to you, girl," it said.

"It's Luna to you, KFC," I retorted

He scowled at her but didn't say anything.

"You have a special aura surrounding you, it is the power of Bast. Why do you have it, did you take her as your host?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh well, time to die," Face of Horror said

He lunged forward and defended myself by surround my hand with, sort of like a combat avatar, but just with my hand (I can't do a full avatar just yet), which caused my hand to become a bigger, green, clawed energy hand that I call, the Claw of Bast.

I used it to grab hold of his wings, and both of us were taken into the air. I tried to slice off his wings, he can't survive a fall like that.

But I can.

Up close I saw why he got his name as I finally managed to cleave his right wing off.

"See you later, KFC."

I let go and we both fell over seventy feet.

I landed gracefully on my feet like a cat (another benefit of having cat powers), and Face of Horror landed not so gracefully on his butt on top of a building and crashing through the concrete roof.

I lied before, I do know how Bast became my Patron goddess at birth. My mother hosted her when she was pregnant with me.

The feeling of victory was quickly replaced by sadness of my mom's death.

* * *

When I was eleven, and we were staying in a hotel. I remember it clearly. We were on the eighth floor and she told me to go down to the lobby and that she would be there soon.

Once I was at the bottom, I as looked up the spiral staircase, I heard a loud bang, a gunshot. I saw my mom toppling off the rail on the eighth floor catwalk and plummeted downward.

She landed with a crash ten feet in front of me, I ran over to her, sobbing, I looked at her chest and saw a gunshot wound. I looked up and saw the man, he was wearing a robber's hood and his cold eyes bore into me. Then he walked away.

I sobbed into my mom's shoulder for a fifteen minutes before the paramedics had to pull me away.

That was five years ago.

After that, the the members of the Brooklyn House took me in trained me in magic, and after three year, I decided to leave.

I still miss spunky Sadie and brainy Carter.

I sighed and realized that ordeal wore me out, I decided that I needed a quick coffee. So I headed to the nearest Dunkin Donuts.

* * *

After getting there, I went up to the cashier.

"Can I have a cappuccino please," I asked.

He filled up a cup and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said

Then I sat down and looked to my side.

My heart skipped a beat.

The lady next to me had snakes for hair.

Driven by pure instinct, I whipped out my knife and plunged it into her chest before I tried to find out what she was.

She crumbled to dust, which doesn't normally happen to Egyptian monsters. And nobody noticed anything, although the cashier had gone pale for some reason.

 _Screw this,_ I thought, _I can have my coffee elsewhere._

I put my knife away and walked out the door with my coffee.

I started to get the feeling that I was getting followed.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the second chapter of my story, this was really fun to do and My next chapter will come out soon and get into the rising action. I am glad you read this. Peace**

 **-Apollo**


	3. The New Enemy

**Chapter three is here, this is a very long chapter, but it is an exciting chapter to write. Standard disclaimers, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan book, I am not Rick Riordan. I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

I kept tailing her. This may seem creepy, but she may be some kind of unknown monster judging by the fact that she can see through the Mist, kill Medusa effortlessly, and not be a demigod.

I was about a hundred feet behind her, so she didn't notice I was following.

Then I started to notice that there was someone else taking the exact path of the two of us. A tall boy in his twenties with brown hair.

It wasn't a super busy place, just a lane of about ten people at a time in between the buildings of Manhattan. I realized this guy was tailing her as well.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I definitely knew someone was following me.

I decided to take my chances and duck in an alley and face my follower to see if he or she is friend or foe.

I whipped around and, sure enough, there was a silhouette of a boy with brown hair and green eyes at the entrance of the alley.

"What do you want," I said.

He said nothing, he just took out a credit card and, to my surprise, it turned into a massive golden broadsword.

Then he said flatly,"For all of you to die."

Then he lunged forward.

I managed to summon two Claws of Bast and deflect the sword swing. I decided to counterattack, but he disappeared.

I looked around to find him, then I felt an invisible hand punch me in the gut and he reappeared behind me. If it weren't for my cat-like reflexes, I would have been impaled.

Instead I whipped around and I stopped his strike, Claws of Bast against broadsword.

He kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me, so I backed up.

 _I need to get above him_ , I thought.

Using my superhuman agility, I leaped onto the wall of building and started to climb.

After about forty-five seconds I got to the top to find him standing there.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I used the stairs."

 _Dammit_ , I thought.

I summoned the Claws of Bast and rushed him again. He parried each strike and unleashed his own onslaught, forcing me toward the edge of the building.

 _He's going to push me off_ , I thought, my ability to land on my feet is useless in a situation like this, where I would fall on my back.

And then, in one fluid motion, he full on Sparta kicked me in the stomach.

And I fell.

I fell twenty feet before I landed on my back. If it weren't for the fact that magicians are physically better than mortals, then I would have died.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

I observed the battle from a distance, not sure who was friend or foe.

I then saw the boy disappear

 _He must be manipulating the Mist_ , I thought.

After a while, they climbed up the building, and then the girl was kicked off the building and suffered a nasty fall.

The boy climbed back down the building using the fire escape. Then he leveled his sword at her throat, "There is no place for people like you anymore, eyes of gods who do their bidding, this will just be the beginning of the end of all gods, Greek and Egyptian."

"Who sent you?" she demanded.

"You'd better hope to gods you don't know who he is, because he will stop at nothing until all gods are dead and will destroy anyone in his path." He said

Now I knew who was friend and who was foe.

Time to make my move.

 **Luna's POV**

A boy suddenly ran into the alley an came rushing toward the other boy. He then set his fist _on fire_ and punched him across the face.

Then he ran toward him at top speed and hit him with a flaming drop kick.

This was so powerful that he was sent flying back and hit the back wall of the alley, knocking him out.

He leaned down and helped me up, I winced in pain, I definitely had a broken rib or two.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm Cole."

* * *

 **First old character from the books, you have to be a massive Percy Jackson fan two know who the mysterious boy is, try to guess who he is. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, much longer that the others, so I considered making it two chapters, but then I thought, Nah. This was a fun chapter to make and thanks for reading it.**

 **Peace**

 **-Apollo**


	4. Worlds Collide

**Hey guys back with chapter 4, this will mostly be exposition, and be used as a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan book. I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

"Thanks for that Cole," said the girl whose name I learned was Luna.

"No problem," I replied. I didn't have much to help her, so we had to use Wildfire as a crutch, but hey, it worked.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah, I have a small apartment room, it's kinda crappy, but the rent's cheap." I replied.

We managed to get to my room which was near the entrance of an alley and walked in.

"Wow," said Luna. "You were right about one thing, this is a crappy apartment room."

The room just had a small couch and a bed, the only lighting was a dim light bulb.

"Well, being a demigod doesn't pay." I said.

She looked back at me.

"Demigod?"

"Wait", I said. "You don't know what a demigod is?"

She shook her head.

"If your not a demigod, then what are you?" I asked.

"A magician."

"How does pulling rabbits out of hats let you do what you do?"

"No moron, it's people with powers over Egyptian magic because they are descendants of pharaohs." said Luna.

I liked it better when the weirdest thing I knew were summer/military camps for children of Greek gods.

"How can Greek and Egyptian mythology exist at once?" I asked.

"Wait, Greek mythology exists?"

I facepalmed.

This might take a while.

 _A while of debating and explaining later_

"Oh," We both said at once.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"Now that is over with, who was that boy who attacked me?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'm as clueless as you," He said. "Though, I saw that he was manipulating the Mist."

"Oh."

He had explained the Mist before.

"What about what he was saying, about the person who sent him and killing the gods." Cole asked.

"Yeah, gods can't die, so what is he on about, either this guy is loony, or he and the man he is serving, and probably more people found an ability to kill gods." Luna theorized.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"Well, we never knew multiple mythologies were possible until five minutes ago." Luna stated.

* * *

 **Mysterious Boy's POV**

"I'm sorry," I said. "A boy with the ability to manipulate fire intervened, he knocked me out."

A mysterious figure in golden armor leaned forward.

"Well than Alabaster Torrington," he said, his voice muffled by his golden helmet,"now we have another target to hunt down, these troublemakers will be a problem if we don't deal with them."

He leaned back.

"Well, set off again to eliminate the two of them, this time, take Corey with you." He stated.

I groaned, I loathed Corey.

A smug looking boy about my age that was a little taller and broader walked up to me.

"Here I am again," he said, "cleaning up your failiure again, huh Ally.

* * *

 **So, the mysterious boy was revealed to be Alabaster Torrington** , **son of Hecate from the short story Son of Magic. More mysterious villains added in. Who is this boy, Corey, who is the mysterious figure clad in gold.** **You will get more answers in the next chapter. Peace**

 **-Apollo**


	5. The Crocodile Man

**Hi guys, I know that I am posting chapters rapid fire, but I will eventually slow down. I need to make a solid foundation for my story before I can take my time to build off of this. I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

We are getting ready to confront the targets. They are near the edge Manhattan at an abondoned port, perfect place to strike. We were in positions

"We are about set," said Corey."Try not to mess it up this time Ally."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled.

He just smiled smugly and kept watching them.

We both decided to join our leaders cause for destroying the gods because we both suffered from them.

I was a son of Hecate and served Kronos in the Second Titan war along with the other children of Hecate. They all died in battle, except me. If that wasn't enough, the gods used me as leverage in exchange for my mother to join the "good guys".

Corey is a magician who, when he was eleven, went out with his dad to one of his "jobs" in the everglades. His dad was supposed to hunt crocodiles following certain rules, but he hunted them illegally, partly for fun.

The Egyptian god of crocodiles, Sobek, didn't take kindly to this. So he forcefully took Corey as his host, taking over his body.

He watched helplessly through Sobek's eyes as his dad and friends were mauled by Sobek. Sobek almost got Corey killed because of his lack of strength when he hosted him.

Then I focused back on the two and saw the girl walking away.

"While she's gone, let's get the boy, I was waiting for some payback." I said.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

It has been three days since the attack on Luna and we learned more about each other and each other's mythologies.

I learned that her mom was gunned down and she learned about my dad's death and my time at the orphanage.

We were deciding on ways to find out info about this mysterious group.

We decided that we were going to interrogate the boy or anyone else he is working with if we run into one, whenever that will happen.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a map of Manhattan in a gift shop I found near here," Luna said," it might help us find where their base is, stay here."

It had been three minutes since she was gone. Suddenly, I felt someone punch me in the back.

I looked behind me and found nothing. I realized that it must be the boy from earlier, he must be using the Mist for invisibility.

"Alright show yourself," I said.

"Here," said a voice to my right.

I was about to attack him, but he attacked me first, kicking me in the gut, causing me to stumble back after he became visible.

I reached for Wildfire, who was in watch form, and took it off. I then twisted the knob on it forward until it the hour hand reached noon.

Then the straps turned into a hilt and the blade and handle extended from the other two sides.

There was another boy approaching, so I sent a blast of fire toward him.

He responded by shooting a blast of water from the harbor, extinguishing the flames and hitting me in the chest.

Then, he suddenly turned into a twenty foot tall blue crocodile man, which I assumed was a combat avatar.

I backed up, then heard a steady voice behind me.

"Ha-di."

Suddenly, an explosion hit the boy's avatar in the chest.

I turned around.

It was Luna.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"I leave you for _one_ minute and you already picked a fight with the a member of the Gator Boys." I said.

I decided to try something I hadn't tried before, I tried to surround my body in energy, then started to form a body out of it.

In a few seconds, I had a green, twenty foot tall, cat-headed combat avatar.

I rushed toward Gator Boy, with two green knives in hand, with him having a khopis, basically a massive, Egyptian machete. Meanwhile, Cole rushed the illusion boy, both having swords in hand.

We all fought our hardest, me and Gator Boy trading blows and Cole and the illusion boy sword fighting, sometimes with a fireball or a disappearing act.

Then, I decided two switch things up, I rushed toward the illusion boy and backhanded him.

This took him by surprise and he was sent flying into a building, being knocked out.

Then I was hit by a blast of water, then slashed in the side. The damage in my avatar carried over to me as my side started to bleed and my avatar shrunk until it disappeared.

Gator Boy stormed toward me and I thought I would be trampled, but Cole came to help.

He created a condensed fireball and shot it straight at Gator Boy in the spot of the avatar's chest that he was housed.

The blast caused the avatar to disappear and Gator Boy to be sent flying.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Gator Boy got up and shot massive stream of water toward me. I countered by shooting a sustained blast of fire toward him.

They both collided, and it was just coming down to who was more powerful, fire against water, with water starting to overpower fire.

"Give up, you'll never win this." He said.

I thought for a moment, back to my time in the orphanage, my main tormenter, Wade, always said the same thing, and I always gave in.

 _No_ , I thought, _I won't be pushed around anymore, I won't!_

I let out a yell and, with a mighty heave, my fire completely evaporated his water and his face became full of horror as he saw the fire coming toward him.

The fire exploded at his feet causing him to fly across the harbor near the end of the dock.

He slowly got up, second degree burns on his body, and jumped in the water.

We ran to the edge to see the vague shape of him swimming away.

We looked to the place where the illusion boy was knocked out, he was gone.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

"I'm sorry," I said. "We failed again."

Corey and I were standing in front of our leader, we could tell he was displeased.

"So, it appears that these targets are hard to kill and it was not just Alabaster's incompetence." He said looking at me.

"Oh well," He said. "We cannot let this deter us, we must move forward with our plan."

"What should we do about the targets?" Corey asked.

"Not you, but what I will do about it," He stated. "They are not essential to my plan, but if I don't deal with them soon than they will become a problem."

He looked down and said,"We'll see how they fair against me."

* * *

 **Wow, new insight on the new villains, thanks for reading this chapter of Divine Crisis. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	6. Preparation

**Hi guys, this next chapter is mostly preparing, as said by the title, and hyping of the next chapter, which will be the most action packed chapter yet. I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

It was about one o'clock in the morning and we were both trying to get some sleep in Cole's crappy apartment room. Cole was lying down on the couch, face turned away so I couldn't tell whether he was awake or asleep.

I was on the bed, he had insisted that I take the bed and he take the couch, which I reluctantly agreed to. I was wide awake, not able to sleep at all.

I finally spoke.

"Cole."

"Yeah."

"We need to be prepared for those two boys again, or maybe someone worse in the group they are in." I said.

"We'll prepare tomorrow, now, we need to get some sleep." He said.

"Seriously." I said back. "If these guys are as dangerous as we think, we will need reinforcements to defeat this group once and for all, we need to play offense. If we keep playing defense, we won't win."

He turned on the couch,"Listen, I have an idea for reinforcements, but we can't do anything if we are sleep deprived, let's get some sleep."

With that thought in mind, I managed to turn over and start to sleep.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

After we woke up, he straight up said to me,"Get what you need, we are going to LA."

"Pardon?"

"The reinforcements we need are in LA, a place called Camp Jupiter." I explained.

"The reason we need to go to some summer camp is, what now?" She asked, a little to forceful.

"It is less of a summer camp and more of a military camp housing an army of elite Roman demigods." I said, as if I was explaining why a tomato is fruit instead of a vegetable.

"I'll go get my, stuff," she said immediately.

We managed to buy two plane tickets by Luna making a bunch of twenty dollar bills with hyroglyphic magic and, soon enough, we were on the flight.

"What's it like," Luna asked, next to me on the flight.

I looked at her.

"Amazing."

In about thirty-six hours, we were at the entrance of the camp, which was a simple iron door.

"Kind of underwhelming," Luna said.

"Just wait."

Gods, I haven't been here in five years, even then, it was just a visit, I probably have been mostly forgotten.

Two guards in armor, one boy and one girl came out.

"State your business," the girl said.

"I need to see praetor Reyna, it's urgent," I replied.

"Why should we trust you?" She asked.

"Seraphinus Quiser who filius Jonathan, it per me non possum loqui Reyna." I said in Latin that I was my dad's son and I needed to see Reyna.

The boy and girl looked at each other and took off their helmets. The girl was about eighteen and the boy was about fifteen.

"I'm Hazel Levesque," the girl said. "And this is Chase Rivera, come on, we'll bring you too Reyna."

We were escorted through the town-like environment that was Camp Jupiter.

"You were right, this is awesome." Luna said.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

We eventually arrived at a temple-like place.

"You'll find Reyna here." Hazel said.

"Thanks." Cole replied as they walked away.

We both walked in and saw a regal looking girl in her twenties, flanked by two dogs, _that were made of gold and silver._

I love this place.

"Hey Reyna, it's Cole Serafino." Cole said.

"Cole, What brings you here?" She asked.

Cole started to tell her about the attacks, the plan of these people, and, yes, about Egyptian mythology, where she sat calmly throughout the whole thing.

"This is interesting," she finally said.

"By the way, where is Frank?" Cole asked.

She looked at the floor.

"Frank disappeared on a mission a few months ago about the Black Fog." She said.

"The Black Fog?" I asked.

"Nobody knows what it is, it is a mysterious fog that seems to have a mind of it's own, it can't do much by itself, but it can bend monsters to it's will and make them stronger, sometimes taking the vague shape of a human, it stopped appearing a month ago." She said.

"I'm sorry." Cole sympathized. "Reyna, we need reinforcements, these people are a threat to the gods, we have to stop them."

She thought for a moment.

"Fine, I will assemble a force to help you on your conquest." Reyna replied.

She came back with two people, Hazel from before, and another older boy who looked quite stoic.

You've already met Hazel, but let me introduce Vincent, son of Mercury and fill in praetor of Frank.

He shook their hands.

"Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Hazel and Vincent are powerful and reliable demigods." Reyna said. "They will be fine reinforcements, and I will join along too."

"Sweet." Cole said.

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

"It is time for stage two of our plan, to take down Camp Jupiter, once the demigod's power is crumbled, we can move on to Camp Half-Blood," said our leader.

In front of him was a small pyramid, something to allow him to create an Egyptain Portal to Canp Jupiter. Then he turned to Corey and I.

"I will go first, then, you two come at my signal and keep the demigods at bay so I can destroy this camp once and for all." He said. "Keep a majority of them alive."

"Yes, master." Corey and I said at once.

A sandy portal appeared behind him.

"Farewell, the sun will set over the ruins of Camp Jupiter."

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Suddenly, an sandy portal appeared on the marble floor of the temple.

An Egyptian portal, which didn't belong here.

Coming out of it, was a massive, golden knight.

We all looked at him.

"Who are you." Reyna demanded.

"Tiberius, the God Slayer." He said as he sommoned two Imperial Gold swords from the Duat.

* * *

 **Wow, epic chapter happening next. The next chapter might take two days to make, but it will be so worth it. Thanks for reading this chapter of Divine Crisis. Peace**

 **-Apollo**


	7. Massacre

**Finally, the most epic chapter yet is here. I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

 **Cole's POV**

* * *

It's the leader of the others, he has to be.

If he is anything like the others, than we need to be careful.

"What do you want." Cole demanded.

"Anarchy, where a man isn't controlled by anyone else, where his life is controlled by him only, and it starts by destroying the gods." Tiberius said.

"You are delusional if you think we will let you do that." said Hazel.

"Well, that's why I came here, to clean up some loose ends." He replied.

"Hazel, create illusions of ourselves to confuse him." Reyna suggested to Hazel.

"I can't," she said, "he's restricting me somehow."

That's weird, magicians can't control the Mist.

Tiberius started to run toward us just as Vincent took out two knives and ran toward him.

"Vincent, no!" Reyna yelled.

Vincent punched him across his armored face, doing basically nothing.

Tiberius slashed multiple times with his swords, which Vincent dodged, but Tiberius stabbed downward, stabbing Vincent through the leg.

Vincent roared in pain, then, with extraordinary strength, Tiberius tossed him aside like a rag.

Luna rushed forward with a full combat avatar and Tiberius waved his hand.

Using earth elemental magic, he caused he me feet to sink in the ground like quicksand.

" _Ha-wi_." He said.

Her avatar was hit by an invisible force that tossed her back, her feet being pulled out of the ground as well. I watched as her avatar shrunk back when she landed.

 _Where were the other demigods,_ I thought, then I saw past Tiberius at a scene of carnage.

Monsters everywhere battling demigods, not just Greek, but Egyptian too.

They moved methodically, with purpose. Was Tiberius controlling them somehow?

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

How can he be so strong?

Cole rushed forward and sent a blast of fire toward him.

Tiberius used air elemental magic to extinguish it and blasted him point-blank with a blast of lightning.

Hazel and Reyna approached, swords in hand and slashed at him, while he parried all their attacks with ease.

He then kicked Reyna with strength now demigod or magician should have, sending her sprawling and blasted Hazel with lighting.

He put his swords back in the Duat and took out a golden bow aiming an arrow at Reyna.

Luckily, she held up her golden cloak and blocked it, just as he swapped out his bow with a golden battle axe.

 _Wow, it's like this guy has an entire armory in the Duat,_ I thought.

He lunged toward Reyna and kicked her the chest causing her to double over in pain.

Then he raised his axe over his head.

"No!" Cole yelled.

Then Cole thrust his fist out, sending the most fire I have ever seen him create.

This blast hit Tiberius in the back and sent him flying into the marble wall, something that would shatter the bones of a mortal.

And then Tiberius just pushed himself back up.

"That didn't even tickle." He mocked.

"This is a losing battle." Reyna said. "We have to get as many demigods out of here as possible."

"I have an idea." said Cole. "Being a son of Hestia, I have the power to teleport via hearths, I can try to transport as many demigods as possible to the fireplace in Camp Half-blood using the hearth in the mess hall."

This sounded like the hearth transportation in Harry Potter but I didn't complain.

Then, a sandy portal appeared behind him and the familiar faces of the two boys who attacked the man appeared.

"Good timing you two, help me destroy these demigods." He said.

They both advanced.

"Go," Reyna said, "we will hold them off, take Vincent and bring as many demigods to Camp Half-blood as possible."

Cole, Vincent, and I started to run toward the mess hall, where the demigods are using as their home base to protect against the monsters, though Vincent had a heavy limp because of his injury so Cole had to give him physical support.

Once we got there, a golden banquet hall full of demigods we ran into Chase, the guard from earlier.

"What is happening Cole?" The younger boy asked.

"The camp is being attacked by some people after the gods, long story short I can transport everyone to Camp Half-Blood so we can regroup." Cole replied.

Chase stood on the table and told this to everyone else. They all agreed.

"I can only transport two at a time, so this will take time." Cole told everyone.

Suddenly, the door about ten yards from me burst open, revealing a familiar armored figure.

Tiberius.

"No one shall leave." He said menacingly as he sommoned his swords.

"Get to the hearth!" I yelled.

A few brave demigods ran to face him, who got hacked down in seconds.

Cole, Chase, an I ran to the fireplace.

Tiberius saw us and sommoned a spear from the Duat and threw it.

And it was coming straight for me.

I closed my eyes, bracing for the end, but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar figure in front of me, Vincent.

And he had a spear through his torso.

"I'm sorry." He said to the three of us.

And he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Vincent.

He sacrificed himself to save Luna.

I looked at the hearth.

 _We had to get their,_ I thought.

I grabbed Luna and Chase by the hand and ran for the hearth.

Tiberius sported us.

"No!"

He held his hand out, a purple heiroglyph appearing in his palm.

We had just gotten to the hearth.

" _Ha-di_ ," said Tiberius.

We were enveloped in flames from the hearth and disappeared.

I knew just after as we disappeared that the hearth was just destroyed after we disappeared.

The only way for the other demigods to get away.

We tumbled out of a simple fireplace in the middle of a bunch of people on picnic benches looking at us confused.

A centar trotted up to us.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"Camp Jupiter has fallen." I said.

* * *

 **The most epic chapter thus far, only time will tell how the stories will unfold. I had a great time making this. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	8. Aftermath

**Hey guys, this chapter will be a bit of a cool down from the previous chapter, so I hope you will still enjoy. As always, I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

The campers all gasped and started to chatter about what was going on.

The centaur walked (or trotted), toward us.

"We need to talk in private." He said in a hushed tone.

We were lead into a building that the centaur, who introduced himself as Chiron, told was called the Big House. It was the main gathering place of the camp staff.

We sat down, while Chiron stood.

"Who is she?" He said to me. "Is she one of the Others?"

"Others?" Luna asked.

"Strange humans that are similar to demigods, but something completely different all together." He answered.

We gave him the short version of Egyptian Mythology existing.

He stroked his beard.

"Intriguing, the gods know they exist, but know very little about them and avoid any involvement." He said.

He turned to Chase and I.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Cole, son of Hestia." I said.

"I'm Chase, son of Vulcan." said Chase.

"Okay, now, what is going on with Camp Jupiter."

We told him about everything that has happened up to this point.

"We think that Tiberius and those boys might be heading for Camp Half-Blood next." Luna explained

Chiron looked deeply troubled.

"I will tell the campers about this, minus the part where Egyptain Mythology exists, if anyone asks, you are a daughter of Hecate." Chiron finally told us. "For now, I will leave you three alone."

We all sat down, silent.

"Tiberius was somehow controlling those monsters." I finally said, earning the attention from Luna and Chase. "He must be somehow related to the Black Fog Reyna was talking about."

Chase stood up.

"If that's the case, we need to put an end to him as soon as possible." Chase said.

"Where's this coming from?" Luna asked.

He sighed and pulled up his pant sleeve.

His leg was made of metal.

"Me and my friend were on our regular shift three years ago, just to take care of a couple of Myrmekes."

I remember hearing about them, giant ants the size of Great Danes with a shell tougher than steel that can spit acid. Though by demigod standards, it was average.

"We were about to take them down, but the Black Fog came toward them, heavily empowering them." Cole told us. "One spit acid at my legs, heavily corroding them, causing me to fall back and not be able to stand up."

He let out a deep breath.

"I was only able to watch as the two Myrmekes mauled my freind in front of me. The other guards came in time and dispatched of the Myrmekes." He told us.

"My legs had to be amputated, heh, ironic that a son of Vulcan would heavily injure his legs and barely be able to use them." He told us with fake humor.

"I'm sorry." I told him, patting him on the back.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

A sudden realization hit me.

"Hey guys!" I said, winning their attention.

"Cole you know how we saw Tiberius use both Egyptian and Greek magic fluently." I told him.

"Yeah, now I remember." He said.

"Well that shouldn't normally be possible unless..."

"No, you don't think..."

"Yes." I said. "Tiberius is both a demigod and a magician."

* * *

 **Well, that last part shouldn't come as much of a surprise to everyone, but still cool to hear. I know this chapter was very short, but I needed a cool down from the last chapter as I said before, I still hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	9. Flaming Bros Meet

**Hey guys, sorry, but this will be another filler, but I still hope you enjoy it. I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

It was just an average day.

Then I looked up.

"Holy sh-!"

A bronze dragon landed in front of me, which is probably still considered an average day with my standards.

"Wassup people!" Yelled a curly haired boy on the dragon.

Cole just looked in disbelief with his jaw dropped.

"Are you Leo Valdez?" He asked.

"That's me." He said after hopping off the dragon.

"Oh my gods, you are my favorite of the seven!" Cole exclaimed, suddenly reminding me of an excited child.

"For good reason." He said with a cocky grin.

Chiron walked (trotted?) up to Leo.

"Hello Leo, this is Cole, who is a child of Hestia and can control fire just like you, which might be the reason." He stated.

"Sweet, you can do it too." He said, now almost as excited as Cole now.

"Yup." Cole said with his own cocky grin. "Well, my powers are a little different, being based on my emotions. When I'm scared or sad, my flames weaken, when I'm angry, my power strengthens, when I'm happy, my flames have healing powers."

"Say what you want, we are exactly the same, we are the Flaming Bros. Flaming Bro fist!" Leo said, which they did.

"Sorry to interrupt your bromance, but there is something that Leo needs to know." I said.

Cole's face fell. Then he walked up to Leo.

"Leo, Camp Jupiter has fallen." I told him. "Some powerful enemies took over and many demigods died, Reyna and Hazel were still there when we left, but Vincent died."

The sarcastic, cocky Leo from before was gone, he looked at the floor, his face contorted with grief.

"Leo, we could use your help with taking them down." Chiron said.

Leo looked up, his face dead serious.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Leo was leading us through the woods to Bunker 13 to show us something. We decided to bring Chase along too.

"I know a decent way of transportation and a good way of combating the new enemies." Leo said.

"Let me guess, the huge ass metal dragon we saw before." Luna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Leo leaned toward me.

"She's a keeper bro." He whispered to me, causing me to blush a little at the sudden comment.

We eventually got to a door in the side of a cliff. We ducked through it to find a workshop area that was extremely messy.

"Welcome to paradise." said Leo.

"Paradise looks like the dragon walked through here." Luna sarcastically said again.

"Like I said, keeper," whispered Leo again.

"What is it you want to show us?" Chase asked.

"I made some upgrades to Festus." He said. "Besides rockets and Greek fire, I added in a remote control option, which can allow us to spy a bit on Camp Jupiter. Let me show you."

We were led into a strange black cube elevated off the ground that looked like it rotated like one of those space adventure rides. Leo took a seat in a large black chair and put on some gloves.

Then, some video fead appeared in front of him, which we quickly realized, was attached to Festus' head.

"Ready for a ride Festus?" Leo asked.

The screen shook up and down, indicating that he nodded.

Leo pressed a few buttons.

"Now I'm in full control." Leo said.

He flew Festus in the air and clenched his hands, causing Festus' claws to clench as well.

"We can use this to spy on the others." He turned to us.

"What should we call them?" He asked.

I muttered to myself, "Sons of Anarchy? No that exists already. Freedom Fighters? No, makes them sound good."

Then, a name hit me.

"The Divine Conquerors." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, we use Festus to spy on the Divine Conquerors."

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Leo let go of his control over Festus and let him fly to Camp Jupiter.

After a few hours, when we saw the camp, we all went silent.

It was in complete ruins, there were monsters everywhere.

After we zoomed in, we saw monsters herding demigods into different spots, keeping them in groups so they an be managed, but not in massive groups so that they can fight back effectively.

There were many monsters, cyclops, gorgons, Egyptian demons of all shapes and forms, even a massive hydra looming over them.

Suddenly, the zoom focused on a figure.

Tiberius.

Tiberius looked up and saw Festus.

Then he hurled a bolt of lightning toward Festus.

"Festus, abort!" Leo yelled.

Too late, the lightning bolt hit him, then the screen went black.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty entertaining to make. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	10. The Fallen Dragon

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was busy, but I hope this will do. As always, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

 **Cole's POV**

* * *

We were in the Big House and it has been a few hours since the incident with Festus.

"Listen guys," Luna said. "We need stronger reinforcements, some people that may, possibly when joined up with us, be able to defeat the Divine Conquerors and by extension, Tiberius."

"But who?" asked Chase.

"Well there's Amos Kane, the strongest magician alive." Luna stated.

We had explained Egyptian mythology to Leo shortly after the incident.

"Well, if the House of Life is as powerful as you say, Amos possibly failing could cause it to collapse, which could compromise our most powerful ally." I stated.

"I might know someone." Leo said, gaining the our attention.

"Percy Jackson."

"Wait, isn't Percy Jackson in Greece." Chase asked.

"Well, no. After he graduated from college, he traveled across the world, fighting all kinds of monsters." Leo said. "But if we find him and the four of us team up with him, we may be able to defeat Tiberius and his two servants."

"From what I heard," Chase said. "Percy is now so much more powerful that he was when he was on his journey with the Seven, making him one of the most powerful demigods in existence."

"Sounds like the guy we need," Luna said. "How do we find him?"

"That's the tricky part." Leo said. "The Seven of us decided to keep in touch, so I modified the compass I used to find Calypso to track them."

"So what's the problem?" Luna asked.

"It's attached to Festus."

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"What?!" Cole said.

"Yes," Leo said. "I have good news and bad news about the situation. The good news is that I have a tracker for Festus and it is still functional."

"What's the bad news?" Cole asked.

"The bad news is, it is about ten miles from Camp Jupiter." Leo said. "If we are going to get it, then we might run into controlled monsters or the two boys. We will be in Divine Conqueror territory. But if they get to it first, they can find the locations of the Seven."

They all went silent.

"We can't let that happen." Chase said.

"How do we get back to LA?" I asked.

"Well, Percy's decided to leave his pegasus, Blackjack, with Camp-Halfblood. He will be more than happy to help find Percy," Leo explained.

"I'm not an expert on Greek mythology, but I doubt a pegasus can lift four people." I stated.

"Which is why only two people should go, me and someone else, probably Cole because he used to live in LA near Camp Jupiter." Leo said.

I was about to object, but I realized that he was right, so I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

After a few hours on Blackjack, which was spent just telling stories cause we were bored, we finally arrived at the crash site, which was in a forest.

"Festus." Leo said sadly.

He seemed mostly intact, but the bolt of lighting must have shut down most of his circuits.

He lay in a heap, unmoving.

Leo turned to me.

"The compass is on Festus, but it is his brain that we need, it has the information we need." Leo told me.

"Thanks for the instructions," came a voice from behind us.

We turned around and saw the two boys that served Tiberius.

"Oh great, it's you guys, don't you have something better to do, like kissing Tiberius' shoes?" I snarked.

"Oh, um, we were lying about the brain being important." Leo said.

"You think we're stupid?" said Gator Boy.

"Yes." Leo said flatly.

We both shot a blast of fire toward them. They both jumped out of the way.

I pulled took off Wildfire from my wrist and spun the knob until it was at noon, and it turned into a golden sword. Meanwhile, Leo pulled a three pound hammer out of his tool belt.

"I'll take care of Gator Boy, you take care of the other one."

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

The Valdez boy rushed toward me and swung his hammer at me, I deflected with my sword.

Our weapons locked and I punched him in the head and kicked him in the gut, causing him to stagger back.

I then wrapped my hand around his throat, so he grabbed my wrist and started to burn it, causing me to break away.

Once we broke off, I created multiple identical illusions of myself. My illusions and I rushed toward him.

He swung at my clones and they disappeared on contact, then he swung his hammer toward me, which I stopped with my hand and used my sword to slice his wrist, causing his to drop his hammer with a shout.

I kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall on the ground.

I raised my sword above my head, ready to strike him down. Fear was in the Valdez boy's eyes.

 _No,_ I thought.

Surprisingly, dispite working with Tiberius, I have never killed before, never wanting to.

Using my moment of hesitation, my opponent struck me full on with a blast of fire.

The force of it sent me flying into a tree, felling pain shoot up my back before I passed out.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Now that the boy was out of the way I rushed to Festus's head, ready to take out his brain.

Immediately, when I touched his head, I felt something. Something strange. Strangely like a pulse.

 _He's alive,_ I thought.

I looked at Cole and saw that the Gator Boy had transformed into a much bigger, blue Gator Boy.

Cole sent a sustained blast of fire toward him, but he was starting to push through the flames.

I mentally reached into Festus, sensing his fried circuits. Then, I did something I've never done before, I mentally felt out his fried circuits and felt myself mending them.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Gator Boy has finally pushed through my flames and kicked me in the head. Because he was a combat avatar, it really hurt, causing my vision to blur.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you more than ever."

He unsheathed his khopesh when a shape slammed into his avatar.

Festus.

Gator Boy was sent sliding back before pushing himself up.

The two circled each other and Festus roared at him, which Gator Boy responded by roaring back himself, his gator head roaring as well.

Festus lunged toward him and grabbed his arms with his claws and started to fly into the sky.

Gator Boy thrashed in Festus' grip, but Festus was a good deal bigger and kept taking him into the sky.

Then he dropped him.

As he fell, Festus launched two rockets toward him and then flew down at top speed.

The rockets hit Gator Boy and Festus tackled him from above at top speed.

Both of them were rocketing toward the ground at insane speed and, finally, they slammed into the ground, creating a dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, it showed Festus standing triumphantly over Gator Boy, who was now out of his combat avatar and unconscious on the ground, covered in blood and probably had many bones broken.

Leo looked at him.

"I missed you buddy." Leo said.

Blackjack walked over to us, clearly he saw the crocodile man and metal dragon grappling in midair, so I guess he came to see the commotion.

I looked at him.

"Let's get out of here," I said to Leo.

Then we flew off, Leo on Festus and me on Blackjack.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked this chapter, especially Festus vs Corey. Again, sorry about not posting yesterday, I made this chapter extra epic as an apology. Thank you for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	11. Percy Jackson

**Hey guys, I am now planning on posting every other day, rather than every day, I hope you will understand. In this chapter is the quest to find Percy Jackson. I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Chase and I were just waiting around for Cole and Leo to get back. It was torture, I was seriously worried about the two of them, especially Cole.

I just sat there on a couch in the Big House, waiting.

Chiron trotted into the room.

"There here." He told us.

I rushed outside and saw Blackjack and, Festus? How is he alive?

They landed, Cole was on Blackjack and Leo was on Festus.

"Cole, you alright?" I asked Cole, "How is Festus alive?"

"Leo brought him to life with his powers and he gave Gator Boy a serious beat down that he will feel next week, and the week after." He explained.

"The best part, is that we can find Percy now," Leo piped up.

"Alright, what are we waiting for, let's track Percy Jackson." Chase said. "Where can we find him?"

"Greece," Leo answered

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

Tiberius was surveying Corey's unconsience body.

"So what happened?" Tiberius asked.

"The Valdez kid revived the dragon and he defeated Corey in combat." I explained.

"No, I mean, how did you let this happen?" He asked again.

I hesitated for a moment.

"The Valdez kid got the best of me." I told him, which wasn't entirely false.

"The Valdez boy is powerful, but it is highly unlikely that you can lose to him in a direct fight." Tiberius said.

Corey's lips started to move.

"He hesitated with killing the Valdez boy," He said.

Tiberius turned to me.

 _Oh gods_ , I thought, Corey was always a suck up for Tiberius.

"I taught you many things, how to fight better, how to survive, I never taught you to lie," Tiberius said.

He walked up to me and punched me in the gut, which hurt because of his enhanced strength from being both a demigod and magician.

I doubled over in pain.

"This will never happen again, if you have the choice to kill a major enemy, than take it." He told me, "I never needed a weak servant."

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

We were on Festus and using the compass find Percy. It has currently been a few hours since we took off and we were almost to Europe, which is where the compass was leading us.

"As much as I love sitting in rough metal for multiple hours, how long will it be until we get there?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"In about a half hour, we should be getting some results." I told her.

* * *

 _A half hour and a few seconds later_

The Compass started to ping, saying that we were here.

"Guys, we're here," I told the other as Festus began to land on a hill overlooking the roads and a nearby harbor.

We looked around for a good while, then we heard people screaming that there was a loose bull.

"Wait a minute," Cole said when looking to were the people were running from, which was the harbor.

It was a Minotaur fighting a boy with a bronze sword.

"Percy," Leo murmured.

He was easily taking on the beast, he slashed at his joints, forcing him to his knees.

In one fluid motion, he called up waves and rammed them into the Minotaur, turning him into monster dust instantly and sending the dust into the water as all of us looked in awe.

The boy turned toward us, in his twenties with sea green eyes and dark hair.

"Leo?" He asked.

"Percy, there's an enemy that can destroy the gods, I explained. "They are planning to..."

"I'm in," he said, interupting Leo.

* * *

 **So, I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the new schedule, I hope you will understand. Time for some news. When I'm done with Divine Crisis, I have plans for other stories. Hopefully on New Years Eve, as a present to you guys, I will post the first two chapters of my two sequel stories, which I will be posting on simultaneously. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Apollo**


	12. Suiting Up

**Hey guys, this chapter will be setting up for the next one, plus, I just felt like making a chapter at the moment, so you got two chapters in one day. Surprise! I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

It has been a few hours since we got Percy to camp.

While Cole and Luna are catching Percy up on how Egyptian mythology is real and the Divine Conquerors, Leo and I decided to make some weapons for myself so I can stand up to these powerful demigods and magicians and something that Percy could use in battle.

And these weapons was almost done.

I continued to go to work inside of the Cabin 13 forge.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

"So the reason you needed me is because you need someone that can stand up to Tiberius?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Although you might not be able to beat him in single combat, with our help, we could beat him."

"Sweet," Percy said.

"Sup guys," we heard Leo say behind us.

We looked and saw him and Chase and Leo carrying different objects.

"If we are going into battle, we thought we could make some weapons," Chase told us. "Wait till you see the weapons I made for myself!"

He put on two gauntlets.

"These may not look like much, but they can shoot sonic blasts out of the palms," he told us. "And they also both have extendable blades that can deliver a powerful electric shock when stabbed."

As he said that, a three-foot long blade extended from each of his wrists. Then he pressed a button on the back of his right gauntlet.

"The right gauntlet also has a shield if I want to go on the defense." He said as the area he pressed expanded into a shield.

"Wow," Luna said. "You've really outdone yourself Chase."

"I made this for you Percy," Leo said, handing him a capsule-like object.

"I'm supposed to hit him with a metal waterbottle?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Twist it," Leo implored.

Right when Percy twisted it, it started to extend and get longer.

Until it was a massive bronze trident studded with pearls.

"I call it, Tidalfury," Leo explained. "It has special pearls in it that can only be found in Poseidon's palace which allow you to more seemlessly incorperate your hydrokinesis in weapon combat. The pearls also allow you to call it back to your hand like Mjolner from Marvel. It also just looks great."

Percy looked at his new weapon.

"Sweet."

* * *

 **This was a very short chapter but I hoped you liked this filler chapter, it was fun to make and I liked the idea of the gadgets that Chase made. Thank you for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	13. The Divine Conquerors

**Hey guys, this chapter will be one of the best** **and I am glad to be making it. I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for the support.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

It was time.

We were ready for battle against the Divine Conquerors.

It was time for Percy, Chase, Leo, Cole, and I to take on Tiberius and the two boys.

Now it was time to deliver the message.

We managed to convince Chiron to send a harpy to drop a message off to Camp Jupiter.

It said:

 _Sup, meet us in a remote area in a patch of woods that are located in the map provided, we will only bring five powerful warriors, including myself, you can bring only your two boot lickers, we will battle over the Camp Jupiter demigods. Any other requests made for the deal could be made at the forest._

 _Be there,_

 _Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood_

It was time to take off.

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

We got the message from the others.

"What shall we do?" Corey asked Tiberius.

"We accept their challenge," He responded.

"They said we could set any conditions we want, so what will they be?" I asked him.

He turned to me.

"We get to capture the five of them, without them, Camp Half-Blood won't stand a chance, then we will carry out the final faze in our plan." He told me.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

We landed in the forest clearing on Festus, where we saw Tiberius and the two boys. The five of us walked up to them, sanding about ten yards away.

"Did you come alone?" Percy asked.

"I am a lot of things Percy Jackson, a dishonorable man is not one of them," he responded.

"So, what are your conditions?" I asked.

"If we win, you five come with us," Gator Boy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Without you five, Camp Half-Blood will fall under our attack," Tiberius said. "If you win, you get Camp Jupiter, if you lose, we will eventually get Camp Half-Blood."

"Fine," said Percy. "Under one condition, you tell us everything we need to know about you."

Tiberius looked toward us.

"Over a hundred years ago, I was born to Ares and my mother," He explained. "Ares never knew that my mother was a magician, so he went about fifteen years without knowing."

He looked down and sighed.

"Then he found out," he told us. "And my mother died trying to stop him from killing me. So I slashed him with my blade, and it didn't heal, so he ran like a coward."

He paused, then continued.

"I found out that being a demigod and magician allowed me to kill gods, I have power foreign to theirs, but at the same time, I understand their power like the back of my hand," he continued to tell us. "This same concept is what allows me to control the minds of monsters."

He continued to speak.

"When I was thirty-five, the Hunters of Artemis had the nerve to go against me, after a long battle, I went down to an arrow from Artemis." He said.

We all looked at each other, confused.

"If you are both Egyptian and Greek, do you know whether you go to the Underworld or the Duat?" He asked us. "The answer is, neither, I was sent to a void, with nothing but blackness for decades, where I continued to build my powers."

Wow, just what is this guy really?

"I eventually learned to extend my reach to someone who was suffering at the hands of gods, Alabaster." He said looking over at the illusion boy. "And I managed to persuade him to retrieve the recently made Sword of Hades."

Percy's eyes widened.

"The sword," Percy said. "Can't it..."

"Bring spirits back from the dead?" He said, finishing Percy's sentence. "Yes, but I didn't have a body to return to, so I wandered around with just partial power."

Chase's eyes widened.

"The Black Fog," Chase said.

Tiberius started to reach for his helmet, and took it off.

Underneath was a swirling mass that looked like smoke, or black fog. Then he put the helmet back on.

"Clever boy," Tiberius remarked. "Yes, I was able to control monsters and take on a physical form for a short while, but that was all. Eventually, I managed to seal myself in this suit of armor by engraving a piece of the Sword of Hades in it."

He stopped and sighed.

"It was still a shame, all the people I killed before I was returned to my full glory." He said with false sympathy.

Then he turned to Chase.

"Like your friend Chase," he said, then he turned to Luna. "And your mother, Luna."

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She said flatly.

If Tiberius has a face, than he would be smirking.

"You weren't exposed to magic yet, so you were effected by the Mist into thinking I was a gunner," He explained. "She was the eye of a god. She was a threat, so I killed her."

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

It all came back to me.

The memory replayed in my head, except this time, instead of a gunner, I saw a figure seemingly made of smoke with a blade made out of the same material as him.

And the wound on my mom's chest was an impaling wound, not a gunshot.

I looked toward him with rage in my eyes.

"I'm going to kill you."

He chuckled in amusement.

"You can try, girl." He mocked.

Then, both sides began running toward each other, Percy and Tiberius meeting first, Tiberius' battle axe against Percy's trident.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, I was thinking of making this and the next chapter one part, but I didn't realize it would be this long. I hoped you enjoyed the backstory I made for Tiberius. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	14. Against the Divine Conquerors

**It is time for this epic battle. I hope that you guys will enjoy my chapter. I would like to give a shout out to Thunderwolf7226, an author of over fifty stories that include Sword Arts Online, Suicide Squad, Magnus Chase, Rosario Vampire, Pokémon, but most of all, Percy Jackson. I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

We all rushed toward each other and me and Tiberius' blades crashed, Tidalfury versus an imperial gold battle axe that Tiberius sommoned.

Chase stopped a bit farther away to shoot blasts from his gauntlets. Meanwhile Cole and Leo met the two boys.

"I need some help," I called out.

"Tiberius is mine!" Luna yelled as she rushed to join me, taking a short sword out, which she borrowed at the camp.

I saw that Cole and Leo were taking the two boys on using both of their flaming powers, with Chasebreaking off from the exchange to help me and Luna.

Tiberius swapped out his battle axe for two swords to take on the three of us.

Tiberius easily fended the three of us off, but Chase hit him with a few sonic blasts, causing him to stumble, so I struck.

My trident penetrated the armor on his shoulder, where some black foggy stuff came out, which I assumed was his version of blood.

He roared in pain and blasted Chase with lightning, causing him to fly back.

Luna and I charged at Tiberius from different directions. Which Tiberius locked blades with the both of us.

"Your going to die today," Luna said, clearly wanting to make him pay.

"We will take Camp Jupiter back," I said to him, earning Tiberius' attention. "All the enemies I'be faced have one thing in common, they failed."

"There is one thing different from me and the others you'be faced," Tiberius said to me. "I am fighting for something other than myself."

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Leo and I are fighting like our lives depend on it cause they do.

I was fighting the illusion boy, whom I learned in Tiberius' speech was named Alabaster, and Leo was fighting Gator Boy.

Leo looked back at Chase, who had recently been hit by electricity.

"Chase, a little help here," Leo asked quickly.

Chase responded by shooting a sonic blast from his gauntlet, hitting Gator Boy, then he detached his shield and tossed it toward me.

I caught the shield and used it to deflect a hit from Alabaster.

"Thanks," Leo said.

I set Wildfire on fire and slashed at Alabaster.

He deflected it, but the force sent him staggering back, where Chase, still lying on his back, shot a sonic blast at him, tripping him up.

The two boys were on the ground in front of us.

We looked back at Chase to see a golden arrow penetrate his palm, causing him to yell out in pain.

I looked and saw that Tiberius had taken a bow out of the Duat and shot Chase in the palm.

Using the distraction, Gator Boy shot stream of water out of his palms, which Leo and I responded by shooting a double blast of flames, which easily evaporated the water.

The flame blast hit Gator Boy, knocking him back. Then we realized that Alabaster went invisible.

"Neat trick," I said. "Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat for the audience."

"How about this," I heard a voice near Leo.

Suddenly, Leo was Judo thrown by an invisible Alabaster.

Alabaster reappeared looming over Leo and was about to strike him down.

I reached out with Wildfire and deflected the hit and punched Alabaster in the head hard, knocking him out.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

We had to make Tiberius pay.

Percy and I fought with our lives, trying to overpower him, but he was extremely strong.

Percy summoned a massive amount of water from a nearby stream and sent it flying toward Tiberius. Tiberius responded by evaporating it with fire elemental magic.

I decided to create a combat avatar and created a green, cat-headed avatar.

I reared back and launched a massive punch toward him, which he somehow held back with his impressive strength, though it was clear it was giving him great effort.

Then he did something I didn't expect, still holding my fist back, he grew into a twenty-five foot tall purple knight combat avatar.

 _When did he learn that?!_ I thought to myself.

His fist shot out hitting me in my avatar head, causing my vision to go blurry, then he punched me a few more times and finally knovked me down by hitting me with an avatar-sized bolt of lightning, shrinking me back to normal size.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

I saw Luna go down with a crash, which let me know that she was out of the fight, along with Chase.

I saw his combat avatar.

 _When could he do that?_ I thought. The main problem was that Luna might be killed now.

Percy, Leo, and I all rushed in front of Tiberius, who shot an avatar-sized bolt toward us.

The three of us each sent a combined blast of fire and water to counter the lightning.

The lightning and the combined blast collided, and we watched hopelessly as the combined blast was overpowered by the lightning.

The lightning hit us and pain rushed up me and the other two as the electricity hit us.

Through the pain, I saw Leo also sprawled on the floor and Tiberius, now shrunken to normal size, approaching Percy.

 _Oh no_ , I thought.

Tiberius picked up Percy and started to punch him repeatedly.

 _No,_ I thought, but I couldn't move without massive pain.

Tiberius turned to me and picked Percy up by the throat.

"Look at Percy Jackson, the strongest demigod in existence, against me." He taunted.

Percy gasped in pain in Tiberius' grip.

"Cole, get out of here!" he gasped.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Forget about me, get the others out of here, hurry!"

I managed to get up and surveyed the battlefield, Leo was unconscious and I couldn't carry him, so I rushed to Luna's unconscious body and picked her up and started to run toward Festus.

Tiberius started to run toward me, but was hit by a sonic blast from Chase's other gauntlet on his non-injured hand, which caused him to stagger back.

Tiberius looked at Chase and knocked him out with a blast of lightning.

I kept on running toward Festus, carrying Luna's unconscious body.

Once I got toward Festus, who was farther in the foliage, I got on him.

"Get us out of here!" I yelled.

Festus took off.

* * *

 **Tiberius' POV**

I held up my hand, ready to shoot down the dragon.

 _No_ , I thought. _I could use them to spread the message._

I lowered my hand.

Alabaster and Corey had recovered and restrained the two mechanical boys. I approached Percy and picked him up by the throat.

"Good news, I won't kill you yet, I have other plans for you and the demigods of Camp Jupiter," I told him. "You will be alive long enough to see Camp Half-Blood crumble."

On that note, I knocked him out with a punch.

* * *

 **Another epic chapter filled with disaster. This story is starting to work up to the end game. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for the support I've been getting. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	15. Planning

**Hey guys, this will be a cooldown from the next chapter, which happens to all the epic chapters. I still hope you will enjoy it. I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I started to regain consciousness and I realized that I was in some kind of bed.

I opened my eyes and recognized it as the Camp Half-Blood clinic.

Cole walked in through the door, definitely having better days, and saw that I was awake.

"Oh my gods, Luna your awake!" Cole exclaimed.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

"About eighteen hours," he told me.

I suddenly remembered what happened.

"What happened?" I quickly asked.

Cole looked down toward the floor.

This couldn't be good

"You were knocked out with a lightning bolt," Cole explained. "Percy, Leo, and Chase were injured by Tiberius and the three were captured, I managed to escape on Festus with you."

No, this couldn't be happening, my mom's killer captured some of Camp Half-Blood's last lines of defense, it was just Cole and I left.

"I need some time alone," I said.

Cole nodded and walked out of the room.

It wasn't because I was sad, it's because I had a plan I wanted to think on.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Luna's desperation was heart-breaking, but what was even more heart breaking, was when Annebeth, Percy's girlfriend, showed up to camp.

From what I here, she's child of Athena, who are usually very calm and composed, but after hearing the news about Percy, she was in pieces.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," I told her, and I meant it.

"It's fine," she said after much crying. "Percy told me about what he was planning on doing, I remember about Percy and I joining up with Carter and Sadie Kane to stop Setne and finding out that Egyptian mythology was real."

She let out a quick sob and continued talking.

"Tiberius, who uses magic from both mythologies, seems similar to Setne, who also used both kinds of magic. The four of us were barely a match for Setne, so I can see how you failed," she told me.

"Do you know why the gods aren't stepping in?" I asked.

"Besides their minimal involvement, they don't want to die," she explained. "Even if they did, because of Tiberius' mixed physiology, he is probably resistant to both Greek and Egyptian mythology."

"But what about us, he didn't resist ours," I told her.

"That might be because demigods and magicians are part mortal, so they are probably a wildcard in the equation," She explained.

"I have a plan," said a voice from behind.

We both swiveled our heads to see Luna.

"What is it?" Annebeth asked.

"I'm going to host Bast," Luna told her.

"If you heard me, than Tiberius can resist the powers of a god," Annebeth told her.

"Yeah, but I thought about that, let me explain how hosting a god works," Luna said. "The first type si just when the god is a voice in the host's head and a source of power, this is the weakest one, but the mortal has full control and Tiberius can't resist my power, but I still couldn't defeat him in battle."

She took a breath and continued explaining.

"Then there is the connection where a god fully takes over the host and the host is simply just a way for the god to roam the earth, in this form, they will be purely a god, so Tiberius can resist and probably defeat me," she continued to explain.

"And the final way someone can host a god?" I asked.

"This is what I need, it is when a god and a host become one, this is the most powerful way of hosting a god, plus it will make me part human and part god, so Tiberius can't resist my power," she told us, giving us hope. "But there is one problem, it is extremely hard to achieve, like flipping a coin and it landing on it's side rather than heads or tails."

"But in this form, you can possibly defeat Tiberius?" I asked.

"Let's hope."

* * *

 **This was a short chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	16. Alabaster

**Hey guys, you can probably tell who the chapter is about. As always, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

We have the demigods held with the others. This was supposed to feel like a victory, but I just felt grief.

This was surprising because Percy Jackson was one of the demigods that was captured, the demigod who ruined my life, but I just felt pity.

The only reason that I joined Tiberius is that he promised a peaceful world, but he just wants anarchy. I don't like the gods but I'm starting to think that Tiberius would be worse.

I finally came to the conclusion of working with the demigods as a double agent.

Now it was time to speak to the demigods.

I went up to Tiberius.

"Master, maybe we should interrogate the demigods for information for taking Camp Half-Blood down?" I asked him.

"As you wish," he responded.

* * *

I was walking across Camp Jupiter, which was now part prison and part playground for the monsters that served Tiberius.

I arrived at Jupiter's temple, whose statue we knocked down. There, I found Reyna, Hazel, and Frank Zhang, whom we captured a few months before we invaded Camp Jupiter after he discovered us. They were sitting in the center of the temple.

When Frank saw me, he immediately transformed into a rhino and lunged toward me, but was stopped short by a magical barrier that kept them in a magical prison.

"I came to talk," I told him as he turned back into human.

"You talk too much," he told me.

"I want to work as a double agent for you guys to stop Tiberius," I told him, which got their attention.

"Why should we trust you? You got Vincent killed!" Reyna yelled.

"When I joined Tiberius, he promised me a peaceful world with minimal death," I explained. "But he lied, I want to make it up to you, I swear on the river Styx that I will help you in any way you want."

The three of them looked at me.

"I thought you hated the gods," Hazel said.

"I do, but anything is better than Tiberius," I said.

They looked at each other.

"What are you planning?" Reyna asked.

"We wait for Tiberius to capture the demigods in Camp Half-Blood, then all the demigods will plan an escape and escape when Tiberius tries to fulfill his plan," I told them.

"No," Frank said flatly. "We aren't putting the Greek demigods in danger."

"If we escape too early, than he will just make another plan," I argued. "Maybe we can contact the Camp Half-Blood demigods and tell them to let themselves be acptured to minimize fatality rates. Tiberius wants lots of them alive for his plan."

"And what is his plan exactly?" Frank asked.

"To use all the demigods as leverage against Zues so Tiberius can kill him."

They thought for a moment.

"Fine, but if you even think of turning your back on us, we won't hesitate to bring you down," Reyna said.

"Thanks," I told them. Then I took out a bottle of water and a drachma.

"Use this to send an Iris message to Camp Half-Blood," I told them.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to start setting up for the last chapters. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	17. Double Agent

**Hey guys, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. This will be another filler, sorry guys, but we will soon get to the climax. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

I had Hazel slowly pour the water out of the bowl, creating a small rainbow and flicked the drachma inside. Then an image started to appear and we saw Chiron.

"Chiron!" I exclaimed.

He turned toward me in surprise.

"Reyna!"

"We don't have a lot of time, but the boy with the illusions is coming to Camp Half-Blood," I explained. "He is helping us out and he is going to Camp Half-Blood to explain his plan to you guys."

Chiron looked surprised.

"How are you certain we can trust him?" He asked.

"He swore on the River Styx, we thought about it for a long time and couldn't find any loopholes in the promise he could exploit," I told him.

He thought for a moment.

"Fine."

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

The whole camp was just briefed on what Reyna said. Protests started, but died down eventually.

"He will be arriving in a few hours," he told us.

Eventually, he did come walking out of the forest, being led by demigods with weapons.

The demigods led him into the Big House where Chiron, Cole, and I were.

He let out a large sigh.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I swear on the River Styx that I will not directly or indirectly harm you and will assist you in stopping Tiberius by being a double agent." Alabaster said.

Chiron looked at the demigods.

"Leave us," Chiron said.

Then he looked at Alabaster.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked.

"I've always hated the gods and will continue to, Tiberius promised that no one would get hurt and he will create a peaceful world," he explained. "But that was a lie. He's hurt many and his version of 'peace' is anarchy. As much as I hate to say it, any of the gods is better than Tiberius."

He looked down at the ground.

"I joined Tiberius after the Second Titan War, where I served Kronos along with other children of Hecate, I was lost and Tiberius found me," He told us. "He pretended to care, but he didn't. I was just a pawn."

"Thanks for helping, but this doesn't let forgive you for what you'be done," I said out of nowhere, surprising everyone. "Just tell us what we need to know."

He told us what he told Reyna.

"If you surrender straight up, than hopefully, none of you will die," he said.

"If you hadn't of sworn to the River Styx, I would think this is a full on lie," Cole said

"Tiberius isn't an idiot, so you have to make it sound convincing, we wants most of you alive for his plan," he told us. "Once the Camp Half-Blood demigods mingle with the Camp Jupiter demigods, they will be put in a prison made of barriers of Egyptian magic."

"Once they are in there and Tiberius' plan commences," he continued, turning to me. "This is where you come in, you need to find a way to take down the barriers and foil his plans as they're happening."

I looked up.

"I think I can use hieroglyphs to make a sort of magic gernade that, instead of creating explosions, will shut down the magic barriers," I told him.

Then I looked him dead in the eyes. "But once this is over, you will be punished for what you have done."

He thought for a moment, then held out his hand.

"Deal," He said.

I looked at his hand and shook it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, now I think it is time to reveal the names of my two sequels. They are called The Fallen Angel and The Cursed Mummy. Thanks for the support. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	18. Surrender

**Hey guys, now we are starting to get into the climax of the story. I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I'm not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

It took a lot of convincing, but they finally agreed to the plan.

We were mingling around, planning our next move, when we heard a rumbling in the woods.

"They're here," Chiron said beside me.

Suddenly, dozens of monsters burst out of the woods, but were stopped by the barrier provided from Thalia's tree.

Then, walking out of the forest, was Tiberius, flanked by Gator Boy, whom we found out was named Corey, and Alabaster.

Tiberius turned toward us.

"Camp Half-Blood," He said. "Do you wish to surrender before we level your camp."

Chiron walked (trotted?) forward.

"Yes," He said, even though Tiberius was wearing a helmet, I knew he was surprised.

"What?" Luna exclaimed to Chiron. "No, this man is a murderer and you will just give up?!"

"Seriously Chiron?" I said to him.

Fortunately, this was all part of the plan to make Tiberius more convinced.

"Listen kids," He said to us, loud enough for Tiberius to hear. "Camp Jupiter was stronger than us and they still lost, I don't want any campers to be killed."

Numerous demigods protested, fortunately, this was also all part of the plan.

Luna looked around frantically, then ran and I ran as well.

We were both heading for the campfire in the middle of the camp, Chiron called after us, again part of the plan.

Tiberius walked through the barrier and shot an arrow at us, which hit me in the leg.

I cried out in pain and fell to the ground, just about fifty feet from the fire, then I pushed myself up and continued stumbling toward the fire

"Stop them!" Tiberius yelled, causing the monsters to pound on the barrier to get through, causing the barrier to start cracking.

I continued to stumble, and Luna helped me up.

Then the barrier shattered and monsters poured through, avoiding the other demigods and heading straight for us.

Twenty feet.

Multiple harpies were coming toward us, of whom I shot down with fire.

Ten feet.

The monsters were barreling toward us, harpies, gorgons, a hydra, pandai, serpopards, and sphinxes, both Greek and Egyptian.

We finally got to the fire and we were enveloped in flame and disappeared after I used my power to teleport through hearths.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Once we were through, we found ourselves in a fancy marble house.

 _Must have been the closest place with a fireplace_ , I thought.

Luckily, the lights were off, probably indicating no one was home.

I looked at Cole, who had an arrow through his leg, with one end sticking out one side of his leg, and the other end sticking out the other.

"You okay?" I asked.

"As okay as I can get with an arrow in my leg," he responded, after gasping in pain.

He grabbed the shaft of the arrow started to melt it (since it was made of metal) until the tip fell off. Then he pulled it out. Then he ripped off part of his sleeve and used it to bandage his wound.

"Let's get out of here," he said to me. "Before anyone spots us."

We both walked out the front door and hurtled the fence without being seen.

We saw that we were in New York, the House was in between two buildings, sticking out like a sore thumb.

We walked down the sidewalk, Cole doing his best to hide his limp.

The sky was now mostly dark and not too many people were out.

"We just have to stick to the plan," Cole said breaking the silence.

"We keep Tiberius from killing Zeus long enough for the demigods to be freed," I said. "Let's hope that Bast will take me as her host so I can fight him."

We both went silent and walked on.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. We are starting to get to the end game of this story. I promise that I will have the first two chapters of my sequel stories, the Fallen Angel and the Cursed Mummy, on New Years Eve. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	19. Revolution

**Hey again guys. As always, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

The new Camp Half-Blood demigods are now being filed in, put in their magical cells.

Alabster walked over to our cell.

"Reyna, this will bust open you cells," he told me, showing a metal orb with blue hieroglyphs. "I'll free you guys when Tiberius leaves, until then, sit tight."

He turned to leave.

"And Alabaster," I said. "Thank you."

He looked at me.

"Anything is better than Tiberius," He responded.

Then he walked away.

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

Tiberius has just summoned Corey and I.

"The time has come," he told us. "To finally fulfill our plan, once Zeus is dead, Olympus will be in chaos."

Then he turned to Corey.

"You know what to do," he said.

Then he exited the temple that they were in.

Immediately after, I heard Corey's voice next to me.

" _Ha-di."_

Destroy.

I knew that spell and immediately jumped to the side just as an explosion rang out were I once stood.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Tiberius knew all along that you were a traitor," Corey said. "He kept you around because he thought you would be useful. He's now going to kill a few demigods so he can send Zeus a message."

"No!" I yelled as I drew my sword, ready to face Corey in combat.

* * *

 **Tiberius' POV**

Now that Corey was dealing with Alabaster, I could send a message to Zeus.

I pulled out a bow and nocked four arrows at once as I approached a magical prison holding four demigods.

I mentally took down the barriers as they saw me and rushed toward me.

I shot all four arrows at once, each hitting a demigod in the chest, killing them.

I set down a small pyramid, which is needed to create an Egyptian portal, and kicked the four of them into it.

* * *

 **Zeus's POV**

I was in the throne room with the other gods discussing matters that were going on, when suddenly, a sandy portal appeared in front of me.

The other gods gasped in surprise as the bodies of four demigods fell through.

Then, the helmeted face of a golden knight appeared.

"Meet me on the top of the One World Trade Center alone, or hundreds more will die," he said menacingly.

Then he ducked through the portal and left all of us alone with the dead bodies.

After much discussing at what happened, Hera, my wife looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

I looked at her.

"Meet him, besides, what can he do to me," I said to her."

* * *

 **Alabaster's POV**

Corey had now assumed a full combat avatar and was bearing down on me.

"Time to die," he said.

Suddenly, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna burst into the room.

"Out of the way Gator Boy," Frank said.

Corey and his massive crocodile avatar shrugged.

"Oh well, more of a mess to clean up," he stated cockily.

Then he slashed at the three of them with his sword.

And it went right through them like they were air.

The three of them were just illusions I conjured up, which gave me enough time to turn invisible and slip away.

Corey saw me gone and cursed in Ancient Egyptian.

Then I made my way to the center of the camp and pulled out the "magic prison gernade" which I decided to call the barrier bomb.

Then I reappeared, surprising the monsters and the demigods that were closest to me.

"Revolution!" I yelled as I tossed the barrier bomb high in the air, exploding in mid air.

When that happened, all of the barriers went down and the demigods surged forward to attack the monsters.

* * *

 **Tiberius' POV**

Zeus appeared in front of me.

"What do you want, fool," he said.

"Do you know what an onager is?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment.

"Fine," He said. "I'll play your game. An onager is an imperial gold catapult that can level a city block."

"I have dozens of them pointed at Camp Jupiter that will kill all of the Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood demigods I have imprisoned there," he said. "If you battle me in combat, the demigods will live, if you flee, I will kill them."

"Is this a joke?" he said.

"Do we have an agreement?" He said.

"Yes," Zeus said. "I swear on the River Styx."

"This should be easy," I heard him mutter.

Then he shot a lightning bolt at me, which caused me to grunt in discomfort, but besides that, did nothing.

"This is impossible," said a shocked Zeus.

He didn't know I was part magician, because of that fact, I have a significant advantage against his Greek magic.

"I am known for the impossible," I said. "For example, killing gods, which will happen to you tonight."

Then I advanced.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be part of the final battle, so I hope you like this build up. I hope you enjoyed reading this, thanks for the support. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys, we are now getting into the final battle. As always, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

I looked to the top of the building and then turned to Luna.

"We're too late," I said to her. "Zeus is fighting Tiberius and he isn't going to win because of Tiberius' Egyptian magic."

She looked at me.

"I think I have an idea," she told me. "With my cat powers, I can climb to the top without going through the building, where I think many monsters are, then I will host Bast and defeat Tiberius."

"Wait, no," I said. "You'll be fighting Tiberius alone and there is no guarantee that Bast will take you as your host."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm sure Bast is a great goddess, but do you think she will risk her life to save a foreign god?" I explained. "And even if you do, there is no guarantee that you will win the fight."

"I have to," she said. "If I host her, since I'm human, I won't suffer the same weakness to his magic like Zeus."

She looked at me with an almost pleading look.

"Please Cole, he killed my mom."

I thought about it for a moment.

Despite only about two weeks passing before we met each other, we've grown to be good friends.

"Fine, but don't die," I said.

She responded by pecking me on the cheek.

"Thanks," Is all she said before dashing toward the side of the building and scrambling up it like Spider-Man.

 _Wow_ , I thought, putting a hand to my own cheek.

Nice.

Then I rushed into the building.

* * *

 **Zeus' POV**

His blade crashed with hmy magic bolt. Then he somehow summoned another sword and slashed my side.

I doubled over in pain, golden _ichor_ coming out of my side.

And it wasn't healing.

I looked up at him, confused and fearful.

"How?" I asked.

He ignored me and slashed at me again, where I barely parried with my mighty master bolt.

He barraged my defenses with both his swords, I could barely keep up.

Who was this man, not a god, but taking me on, _me!_

Then I shoved me back with my surperior strength and began to crackle with electricity. If I was going to do pasting damage to him, I had to hit his with all of my power.

Then, in one fluid motion, I poured all of my power into a massive lighting bolt, hitting him full on, creating an explosion that almost leveled off the entire top of the building, no mortals were hurt because the building was closed, but I didn't care.

I grinned, this fool shouldn't have messed with the mighty Zeus.

I heard a voice from the smoke.

"Is that all, Thunder God," said the knight as he walked out of the smoke, armor charred and having some damage done, but not much.

Then he lunged.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

I was now on the thirteenth floor of the building, using the stairs because I can't risk the elevator.

I had just taken out a small group of pandai and harpies.

Once I was on the thirteenth floor, I looked around the corner and saw two horrible monsters, who I recognized as the Minotaur and the Chimera.

And the staircase ended on this end, so now I had to cross the room to get there.

"Unlucky number thirteen," I muttered. The monsters' power will be increased because of Tiberius' hold on them.

Then I rushed out to engage them.

The Chimera saw me first and unleashed stream of fire from his mouth. Which I blocked with my hand and sent my own back tenfold.

The blast hit the Chimera, knocking him back into a wall as the Minotaur ran toward me with a battle axe.

I twisted the knob on my watch, turning Wildfire from a watch into a sword and held it up to defend myself from the swing.

The Minotaur's strength was monstrous, I was lucky the sword didn't fly out of my hand.

I lit my fist on fire and punched the Minotaur across the face, causing him to stagger back, allowing me to slash him in the side.

The Chimera now had recovered and lunged toward me.

I rolled to the side and the Chimera sunk his claws where I stood.

All three heads looked at me, the lion head, the goat head, and the snake head. The Minotaur was also watching me a angrily, with a fist-sized burn on his nose.

Then the Chimera lept at me a second time.

Instead of rolling away, I shot a powerful fireball toward the Chimera, hitting him and sending him flying back.

Straight into the Minotaur.

When the Chimera hit the Minotaur, they both crashed through the window behind them and fell out to their death.

I looked at the stairs.

It was time to keep going.

* * *

 **Zeus's POV**

I kept on trying to parry his assault, but his attacks were too fast, one sword nicked my arm, then my thigh.

I stumbled back, recovering from my wounds, covered in _ichor_. He looked at me with murderous intent.

He rushed forward, his swords disappeared and being replaced by a spear.

I reached up to stop the attack with my master bolt, but he knocked it out of my hand.

Then he drove into the side of my stomach.

My vision blurred in pain as I looked up at him.

"How does it feel?" The knight mocked. "Acting so great, treating mortals horribly, then dying just like them."

He raised his blade.

"Stop," came a girl's voice behind me.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"Ah, Luna Jones," said Tiberius. "Come to join your mother I see."

My eyes burned with rage, which Tiberius chuckled in amusement about.

"You will die tonight knowing that your plans have failed," I told him.

"We'll see about that," he said back to me.

 _Bast, please help me,_ I mentally begged.

No response.

Well, if Bast wasn't going to show up now, than I will have to hold him off long enough for me to convince her.

Tiberius and I looking at each other, none of us moving.

Then I lunged forward in a full combat avatar.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I have been getting way more views recently, so thank you for the support. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	21. Battle on the Trade Center

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Tiberius met my avatar with his and almost beheaded me with a sword. Luckily, ducked and dodged it, then I jumped back.

 _Come on Bast,_ I thought.

Still no response.

I knew that I couldn't defeat Tiberius in a direct fight, so I had to play it smart.

I crashed my avatar fist into the floor, causing cracks to form near the edge of the building where Tiberius was.

Then, the edge that Tiberius was standing on crumbled and he fell off.

 _That was easy_ , I thought.

Suddenly, Tiberius appeared with his purple knight avatar, except it now had wings.

Seriously, what's next, him picking up a mountain?

"Fool," He said. "You thought that you could defeat someone who can kill gods, with that?"

Then he sent a purple bolt of lighting at me.

"Mother fu..."

The bolt hit me, denting excruciating pain through me, causing my avatar to disappear.

He landed on the rooftop and caused his own avatar to disappear.

He walked toward me, I tried to move, but every muscle in my body was screaming at me.

He summoned a second sword and stopped in front of my sorawling body.

"You have been a pesky thorn in my side for too long, little Luna," He said. "Now it is time for you to join your mother."

Then he raised his swords above his head.

Suddenly, power surged through my veins and I bolted upward.

I kicked Tiberius in the chest with unexpected strength, denting him flying a couple dozen feet away.

 _You were right Luna_ , said a female voice in my head, _I would my risk my life for a foreign god, but I would for you._

I somehow recognized the voice.

Bast.

She answered my call.

I looked at Tiberius.

"You are wrong Tiberius," I said. "As much as I hate to admit it. The Gods. Are. King."

Then I lunged toward him and wrenched one of his swords out of his grasp and we both clashed swords.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

We were just freed from our prisons in Camp Jupiter.

We now just had to let Cole and Luna carry out their plan.

A random demigod threw me a sword and I leaped into battle.

Demigods around us were hacking through monsters, monster blood spilling everywhere.

I pulled my blade out of a harpy when a two Myremekes jumped in front of me.

I recognized them.

They were the ones who murdered my friend and took my legs.

I lunged toward them, blade flashing.

They spat acid at me, but I slid under it and beheaded one and stabbed the other.

Good riddance.

Suddenly, a demigod got impaled next to me. I swiveled my head to see who did it.

It was Gator Boy.

Gator Boy looked at me, his sword caked in blood, then rushed at me.

I partied the strikes, but with difficulty, sword fighting was never my strong suit.

He kicked me in the chest, then punched me in the head, causing me to fall to the ground, my vision blurry.

Through my pain, I saw him raise up his sword.

Then, I saw his hand get cleaved off by someone behind him.

My vision refocused and I saw that it was the illusion boy, what was his name, Alabaster.

Alabster punched Gator Boy in the head, knocking him out, then turned to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Thanks," I said to him.

I ran toward an armory and looked in.

I looked for anything of use, but something caught my eye.

They looked like gernades, but made of imperial gold.

"Those are Imperial Gernades," said a voice from behind me.

I looked and saw that it was Reyna.

"Since imperial gold explodes when tampered with, these are much stronger than normal gernades," she explained.

So I took as many as possible and put them of my belt and wore a sash to put them on.

Reyna and I ran out of the shed and looked around.

The number of monsters were still large, the demigods were clearly struggling.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the monsters all turned to monster dust.

Then our attention all focused on a woman in the middle of it.

"Hera?" Asked Reyna.

"I came to help you," she said. "My husband is in danger, but we can't help directly because of the oath Zeus swore, but who said you couldn't help?"

She looked at all of us.

"I can transport you guys to New York to help join the battle if you please," she offered.

"Yes," said Reyna.

Suddenly, we were all enveloped in light.

We opened our eyes and saw we were on the streets of Manhattan.

People were running away in fear, and I saw why.

The One World Trade Center has many windows broken and there were explosions on the top.

The Mist must have made the mortals think it is a terrorist attack.

I saw that Luna and Tiberius were engaged in a sword fight.

From what we learned about Tiberius, it seemed that the only way to defeat him is kill him like a normal human, or completely abliterate his armor.

I had an idea on how to shatter the armor.

And it involved the Imperial Gernades that I just got.

* * *

 **Hey guy, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We are getting to the last chapters of the story of the Divine Crisis. I have been getting more views and support in this week than any other week before and I am very grateful. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	22. Battle on the Trade Center Pt 2

**Hey guys, Apollo here. Christmas is coming around. As a Christmas present to you guys, I will debut my two sequel stories, _The Fallen Angel_ and _The Cursed Mummy_. It has also officially been a month since I started doing this. I really enjoy it. As always, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

I was almost on ninety-fourth floor of the building, almost completely out of breath. It had been about an hour since the battle had started and I was out of breath. I had avoided most monster contact, but I had to battle some of them, which was hard because some were Egyptain. I just had ten flights to go.

I was in the plain white staff staircase and looking up toward the door, then, someone burst out and a volley of spikes was sent toward me.

I ducked under them and backed up a few steps.

I looked and saw that it was a manticore, a hairy, lionlike, humanoid man with a mace for a tale that can shoot poisonous spikes.

"You will not get to the top, Cole Serafino," He said in a very strong French accent.

"Nothing will stop me, not even a mutant feline," I told him.

He looked down at me and chuckled.

"Very well."

He fired another volley of spikes toward me, which I dodged.

I ran to the bottom of the stairs and ducked behind an open door at the bottom, using it as a barrier.

"The gods will end, Cole Serafino," he told me. "Many monsters had to be forced to join Tiberius. But me? I came willingly so I can see the gods burn."

He sent another volley of spikes at the door, which bounced off.

Rage stared to full me.

"The only people that will burn tonight is you and Tiberius," I said to him.

Then I burst out from behind the door and fired a massive blast of fire up the stairs so big, that it filled the entire stairwell.

Before the maticore could do anything, the blast caught his fur on fire, causing him to thrash in pain and tumble off the railing, and plummeted toward the bottom.

 _Serves him right_ , I thought.

I had to get to Luna.

So I dashed up the stairs, Wildfire in hand, running on pure adrenaline.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Tiberius and I were fighting with our lives, each clashing swords, occasionally landing a physical blow.

"You may now be a god with Bast now hosting you, but I am beyond a god," he said.

"You won't survive the night, you will fall, just like the rest," stated me and Bast's voices at the same time. We were both human and god, so Tiberius can't defeat us as easily as he did with Zeus.

"We'll see," he stated.

We both broke off from our sword fight and backed up. Tiberius sent a continuous blast of lighting toward me and I sent a beam of green energy.

Both attacks collided, each of us pushing to overcome each other. To my horror, Tiberius' lightning was starting to overpower my energy blast.

Suddenly, fireball slammed into Tiberius' back and I sent the beam hurtling towards him.

The blast hit him, sending him flying into a concrete formation on the roof.

I turned and saw Cole on the roof access and rushed toward him.

He wrapped me in a hug.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him. "Thanks to you."

Then, our attention turned to Tiberius, who had now recovered.

"Let's finish what we started," he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

I was looking for a way to quickly get to the top floor, I couldn't use the elevator because it is too risky and I can't use the stairs because it would take too long.

Demigods were battling monsters all around me, heck, even Annebeth and Percy fighting side by side.

I eventually spotted an idea that looked a lot like a bronze dragon.

I ran toward Festus, who was tearing up monsters with his teeth and claws and cooking them with his fire breath.

After he was finished with the monsters in his direct proximity, I walked up to him.

"Listen Festus," I told him. "I need to get to the top of the building. Can you help?"

He made a deep, throaty noise that sounded like an engine, which I assumed was a yes.

Festus and I got to know each other and have bonded quiet well, maybe not quite as much as he has with Leo, but enought. Because of that, I know what certain responses mean.

"Thanks bud," I told him. "When you drop me off, stand by and come back at my call."

He nodded and I climbed onto his back.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Luna and I were looking at Tiberius, about to strike, when suddenly, Festus appeared with Chase on his back.

Chase leaped off him and landed next to us.

Chase turned to Festus.

"Fly around the building until I call you," He told Festus.

Festus nodded and flew off the top of the building to lower altitude.

"Who missed me?" He said smugly.

Both Luna and I quickly raised our hands and smiled at him.

"Enough," Tiberius said. "I will see to it that all of you suffer." His voice had rage mixed into it, but was still sounded composed.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

Whatever happened, Cole and Luna can't know about my plan to take out Tiberius.

I had to do what no one else should.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Today, I have gotten the highest stats I have ever had before. Thank you guys so much. The best chapter will be the finale of this arch. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	23. The End of the End

**Hey guys, this is the finale of this arch. This is it, besides some epilogue. Thanks for the support. As always, I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

The three of us charged toward Tiberius, swords in hand.

Tiberius sommoned a second sword to replace the one I took and clashed weapons with us.

With Bast inside of me, I was clearly the main threat, but Tiberius was still holding the three of us off.

He grew to a full sized combat avatar and leaped back, then started to charge forward.

I grew into my own avatar and rushed forward.

Both of our massive fists struck out and collided with each other.

The result was a shockwave in all directions, causing Cole and Chase to fly back and the windows on a few floors below us to shatter.

Then, with the wings of his avatar, he started to fly off.

I grabbed his wrist with one hand and started to swing my sword at him with the other.

He discarded his swords aside and he started to take us both in the air.

I swung my sword at him, but he grabbed my wrist with his free hand, taking me higher and higher.

 _He's taking me to the stratosphere_ , I thought.

We kept on going higher and higher, the buildings looking like legos below me. We had to be multiple miles into the sky.

I kept trying to attack him, but his grip was too strong. I was surprised that, in his avatar, he had the ability to lift my own avatar into the sky.

Then, he let go of my wrists and I started to fall.

 _This was it_ , I thought, _I was going to fall to my death and Tiberius would succeed._

My avatar started to shrink into my normal human form as I plummeted.

Then, I looked to the side and saw Chase and Cole on Festus.

The two and Festus were flying downward at the same speed I was falling.

I grabbed the side of Festus and hauled myself on.

"I owe you one," I said to them.

"Just one?" Cole teased.

"One had a half," I told him with a smile.

Tiberius started to fly down after us toward the One World Trade Center.

Festus landed and we got off of him.

Chase turned to Festus.

"Remember, wait for the signal," Chase told him.

Festus nodded and started to fly downward off the building.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Tiberius' feet touched the ground about fifteen meters from us and his avatar dissipated.

He looked at us with a look of hate.

"You have almost completely ruined my plan," he told us. "But not completely."

Then he turned toward Zeus.

Zeus!

I completely forgot about him.

He was gasping for air on the edge of the building, covered in golden _ichor_ and was clearly mortally wounded.

Then Tiberius started to walk forwards

"No!" Luna yelled as she leaped toward Tiberius.

She planted a kick to his chest, causing him to stagger back.

Chase threw her his sword and she caught it and slashed at Tiberius.

Tiberius managed to sommoned a battle axe from the Duat just in time to deflect the strike.

Luna started to unleash a flurry of sword swings, Tiberius having difficulty parrying the strikes with the heavier battle axe.

Luna managed stabbed her sword through into a crevasse in Tiberius' armor, causing a dark fog to come out, which we assumed was his version of blood.

Tiberius roared in pain and swung his battle axe down at Luna, which she deflected. Then he did it again. And again.

He was hammering away at her defenses.

I turned to Chase.

"We have to help her," Cole said.

"I think I might have a plan," Chase said. "But it is a last ditch effort."

He looked at me.

"You and Luna keep him busy and I will prepare for the plan," Chase told me.

I nodded and ran into the action.

I threw a fireball, hitting the golden knight in the side of the head, causing him to stagger back.

Taking the opportunity, Luna summoned a hieroglyph on her hand.

" _Ha-di,"_ She said.

An explosion detonated in the fac of Tiberius sending him flying backward and landing on the ground.

I lunged toward him with my sword raised.

Tiberius got up, looked at me, then shot a bolt of lightning toward me.

"Cole, no!" I heard Luna yell.

It was too late.

The bolt hit me in the chest and sent me flying toward the edge.

I managed to grab the ledge before completely going off the edge, but I ended up losing Wildfire off the edge of the building.

I started to climb up, but I was exhausted, so it was quite a task.

Finally climbing onto the top of the building.

I saw Tiberius staring down Luna.

"I was thinking of killing both you _and_ Bast," he told her. "But I guess that is too much to hope for. Luna, are you familiar with the Seven Ribbons of Hathor?"

Suddenly, he summoned a bundle of ribbons from the Duat and they started to fly toward Luna.

I suddenly remembered what Luna told me the Ribbons of Hathor were. They were tools that could free a host from the god inside them.

That means.

Before I could shout, Luna was tangled in the ribbons and they started to keep growing around her.

Luna's eyes started to droop, clearly from the sudden weakness.

Then, the ropes unwinded, leaving the now hostless Luna on the ground.

"Luna!" I yelled as I rushed to her side.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

It was time for my plan.

I saw Cole shooting a blast of fire toward Tiberius, trying to hold him back, but Tiberius shielded himself with an Egyptian magic barrier and started to advance.

I was going to take a page out of Leo Valdez's book.

I started to run toward Tiberius.

Cole and Luna called out, but I didn't stop, I was completely defenseless.

I was now a few yards from him.

Tiberius sported me and sommoned a sword.

Then he drove it into my stomach.

Pain surged up my body and I coughed out blood.

I managed to say something.

"Festus, now," I wheezed.

I saw Festus fly toward us, then he grabbed Luna and Cole in his claws and started to fly off.

I looked toward the large amount of imperial gold gernades on my belt and sash, then looked Tiberius in the eyes.

Then I pulled the pin on one of the gernades.

My last thought was, I was going out with a bang.

"Take this, mother f-."

Then all of the gernades went off.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

We saw the explosion from a distance as Festus was flying us away from the explosion.

We but we didn't even care that it shook the entire top of the building and probably abliterated the top several floors of the building.

We were just morning Chase.

Dread filled me.

Chase. The guard that greeted us at Camp Jupiter and our friend. Now dead to stop Tiberius.

Now that the explosion sounded, Festus stopped and we just looked at the explosion.

Through the explosion, we saw a strange figure.

He seemed to be made of smoke.

Or black fog.

I realized that this was Tiberius without his armor, the explosion shattered it.

I saw another figure, recognizing it as Zeus.

And he was pissed.

He looked at Tiberius.

"Time to die," he said to Tiberius.

Zeus started to crackle with lightning.

Then, Zeus sent a massive bolt of lightning toward Tiberius.

The electricity completely enveloped Tiberius, and I heard an inhuman scream. I realized that the scream was Tiberius'.

When the smoke cleared, I saw that Tiberius was gone.

He had been completely vaporized.

I felt some relief stacked on top of my grief for Chase.

I let Festus carry us to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **The I hope you enjoyed. I just have a couple more chapters of epilogue left before I'm done. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	24. Recovery

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you guys for the support. In the first seven days of November. I had gotten about 200 views! For comparison, I got 300 views in the entirety of October. This chapter will just be epilogue, but I still hope you will like it. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

It had now been a few hours since the attack. Cole and I were given two beds in the Big House.

But I couldn't sleep at all.

"Cole?" I called in the dark.

"Yeah, I can't sleep either," said his voice in the dark.

We both sat in silence for a while, then we both sighed at the same time.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Cole asked.

"Sure," I responded.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

We were now out of the Big House and strolling through the woods.

"I'm assuming that you can't sleep for the same reason as me?" I asked.

She knew immediately who he was talking about.

Chase.

"He was a great guy," I said. "If he hadn't sacrificed himself to defeat Tiberius, then Zeus and lots of demigods would have died since the monsters stopped attacking after Tiberius died."

"My only source of comfort is the memory of Zeus blasting Tiberius to kingdom come," Luna said with an emotionless chuckle.

"Yeah," I agreed. "All monsters should go to Tartarus, Tiberius is no exception, even though, since Zeus destroyed his soul, Tiberius' soul will now just cease to exist."

"Agreed," Luna said.

We eventually stopped near the lake.

"Thanks Cole," She said with a warm smile. "Since my mom died, I've spent my life looking over my shoulder, it helps to know that someone is looking out for me."

"I'd never had anyone since this whole thing began," I told her. "Now I have all these demigods who I know are fighting on my side, like Chase."

At the mention of Chase, I felt a wave of sorrow over me. I swallowed it down.

"And you," I said.

She smiled and started to take on a pinkish color.

"We should probably head back to camp," she told me.

She turned to leave, but stopped and turned toward me.

"And Cole," She said.

Then she leaned in and we both kissed.

"Thanks."

Then we both walked back to camp.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

The following morning, we had the funeral for all of the demigods that died, both Greek and Roman, with different shrouds for each demigod.

Chase's was in the middle, with crossed mallets representing him being a son of Vulcan.

Many different demigods were here, Percy, Annebeth, Frank, Leo, and Hazel, with Reyna at Camp Jupiter to reconstruct.

Chiron finally trotted forward with a torch and lit the shrouds on fire. We all watched as they burned.

Soon, the funeral was over and all of the demigods went back to their cabins, with Cole and I going to the Big House.

It was a pretty quite and gloomy afternoon. But it didn't take long for something to happen.

Suddenly, Reyna suddenly landed in the middle of camp on a pegasus with a passenger on the pegusus with her.

"Reyna," said Chiron. "What's the matter."

Reyna got off the pegasus.

"We found someone one of the magic prisons in Camp Jupiter," she said to him. "The barriers weren't torn down because the magic was much stronger, suggesting that she was important."

"Who?" Chiron asked.

"See for yourself," she responded.

A girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen, with straight brown hair and a pale complexion, go off the pegasus.

"I'm Violet," she said. "Daughter of Apollo."

"Do you know why you were Tiberius' prisoner?" Cole asked.

"No," Violet said flatly.

"Why is that?" Chiron asked.

"Because I don't have any memories, Tiberius must have given me a memory dampening spell," she told us.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Chiron, Luna, and I went to the Big House with Violet to discuss what was happening.

We sat on the furniture inside, asking Violet some questions, when Percy and Annebeth walked in with a girl about Percy's age with red hair.

"This is Rachel Dare, the resident oracle of Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. "She is here to help figure out what happened."

"Hello," Rachel said, greeting them.

Suddenly, Rachel doubled over and her eyes glowing green.

Instead of helping her, Percy took out his phone and recorded.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Luna yelled.

"I've seen this before," Percy said. "This only happens when she's about to say a prophecy."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be the final chapter of the book, going into details about the prophecy that Rachel will say and will set up details for the sequel stories. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	25. New Threat

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter of the book. The first two chapters of my next two stories will premiere on Christmas, so stay tuned. I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or any other Rick Riordan books because I am not Rick Riordan. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I watched as Rachel convulsed and writhed as she started to speak strange gibberish.

"Does She normally say stuff like this when she is speaking a prophecy?" I asked Percy.

"No," Percy responded, still recording the prophecy. "We are normally able to understand her."

She finally stopped and slumped to the ground, then she pushed herself back up again.

"What happened?" She asked. "What did I say?"

We all looked at each other.

"We don't know," Percy responded.

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

The five of us were crowded around the phone, watching the recording again, only catching a few words, not being able to make rhyme or reason of it.

"Wait!" Annebeth yelled, surprising us. "I think I know what's going on!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're only able to catch a few words because she is saying two different prophecies at once," she exclaimed. "It is like two different people talking at once."

We all quickly thought on her comment.

"That makes sense," Luna said.

"Yeah," Percy echoed.

"I think Leo can isolate the two voices in the video so we can listen to each of the two prophecies," Percy said.

"Great, let's do it," Luna said.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Eventually, after about forty-five minutes, Leo walked out of Cabin 13 with a laptop.

"I managed to separate the weird gibberish into the two different prophecies," he told us. "I uploaded it to a laptop so it is easier to watch."

He set the laptop down onto a picnic table and we all crowded to watch it.

"Here's the first one," he told us after a few keystrokes.

On the screen, we saw Rachel convulsing, then she started to speak.

 _"Children of lightning, death, and water,_

 _Must prevent this power from creating a slaughter._

 _The trio must travel to the land of monsters,_

 _To keep this evil from growing stronger._

 _This power has caused an angel to fall._

 _If he is not stopped, the fallen angel will kill all."_

This prophecy chilled us to the bone.

"Now, the second one," Leo said after some more key strokes.

We saw Rachel writhing on the ground again, but when she spoke, she said a different prophecy.

" _Mistress of Felines and Warrior of Fire,_

 _Must help in this situation, most dire,_

 _With a traitor, now ally, and a mystery._

 _The foe needed to be stopped, will be within reach._

 _But if this power keeps ravaging the land,_

 _Everyone will perish at the cursed mummy's hand._ "

This one was almost as bad as the last one.

We all remained silent until Annebeth broke it.

"Let's try to decipher the prophecies, starting with the first one," she said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"First, let's see who this fallen angel is," I said.

Percy suddenly turned pale

"I know who it is," he said.

We all turned to him.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," He said gravelly.

"Why would Nico do something like this?" Leo asked. "He's a but of an edgelord, but he's not evil."

"By the looks of it, some kind of strange source of power has corrupted him," Annebeth said. "And Percy, Thalia Grace, and Hazel Levesque have to save him."

"Why them?" I asked.

"What ' _children of lightning, death, and water_ ' were referring to was the children of the Big Three," Percy responded.

Does this guy expect me to know what that is?

I gave him a look that asked for clarification.

He groaned and turned toward me.

"The children of Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades," he said. "Is the rarest and most powerful breed of demigod. I am the only living demigod child of Posiedon, Thalia Grace is the only living demigod child of Zeus, and, besides Nico, Hazel is the only living demigod child of Hades."

"And by ' _land of monsters_ ', I am assuming they are talking about the Underworld?" Cole asked.

"Definitely," Percy said. "But hey, it won't be my first time."

We all nodded in agreement, we cracked the first prophecy.

"What about the second one?" Cole asked. "Who's the cursed mummy?"

I suddenly realized who the cursed mummy is.

"Walt," I said, causing everyone to look at me.

"During my time at the Brooklyn House, one of the main 'counselers' there was a guy named Walt," I explained.

"How does that explain anything?" Asked Leo.

"He had a hereditary curse on him from his pharaoh ancestor, Akhenaten, who wanted to replace the Egyptain gods, the same curse that killed King Tut," I explained to them. "He got it cured, but before that, his girlfriend, Sadie Kane, looked into the Duat to see his true form."

"What was it?" Annebeth asked.

"A mummy," I responded gravelly.

They all thought for a moment.

"So we know that the cursed mummy is Walt," Percy said. "And by the looks of it, he was been taken over by the same power as Nico."

"I think that the Brooklyn House will be the best place to look for answers," Luna said

"And by ' _Mistress if Felines and Warrior of Fire_ ', I'm assuming they mean you two?" Leo asked, referring to Cole and I.

"Definitely," Cole said.

"What about ' _traitor, now ally_ '?" Asked Percy.

"Well, Alabaster was a demigod that betrayed the rest, but helped us in the end," Cole said. "Maybe He is the ' _traitor, now ally'_."

"What about ' _and a mystery_ '," I asked.

"Well, guess who just showed up at our doorstep, who seems normal, except for the fact that Tiberius bothered to put a memory danpebing spell on her and put her in a maximum security magical prison," Annebeth stated.

"Violet," both Cole and I said at once.

Annebeth nodded.

"Let's contact everyone that this prophecy was talking about," Annebeth said. "Hazel is here at camp, but Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis, so she could be anywhere. I guess we will have to send an Iris message. You guys talk to Alabster and Violet."

* * *

 **Cole's POV**

Alabster immediately agreed, wanting penance for what he has done, so did Violet, which surprised us from a fourteen year old girl who just lost her memories.

Alabaster, Violet, Luna, and I met up with Percy and Annebeth.

"Thalia agreed," Percy said.

"She was in Canada, but she is heading to Camp Half-Blood as we speak," Annebeth said.

"These two agreed as well," I said, referring to Alabaster and Violet.

"So it's decided," Annebeth said. "You four go to the House of Life to save Walt from whatever power is corrupting him and Percy, Thalia, and Hazel will go to the Underworld to find Nico."

"We should start preparing, we leave in the morning after saying our goodbyes." Percy said to everyone.

Percy turned to leave.

"Percy," said Annebeth.

She walked up and they both kissed each other, with Violet muttering "gross".

"Be careful," Annebeth said.

"Aren't I always," Percy said cockily, received an eye roll from Annebeth.

Chiron let all of us sleep in the Big House for the night.

I layed down in my bed in the darkness.

"You ready for tomorrow Luna?" I asked in the darkness to Luna.

"Please, after Tiberius, this is child's play," she said, lying in her own bed across the room.

"Okay," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep wondering what kind of dangers I will face tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Fallen Angel_ and _The Cursed Mummy_ coming on December 25th, 2018.

* * *

 **And that was the final chapter of my book. I hope you enjoyed this series. Thanks for reading. This is ApollotheNinja, signing off. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


End file.
